


Alone until I get home

by Callmepapi



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Smut, and they both love geralt, i guess?, im not too sure actually, they just like to have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi
Summary: Jaskier and Yennefer decide to get over their hate by fucking. that's it, thats the fic.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 173





	Alone until I get home

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first shot at a proper smut, that isn't complete crack for me and my friends to laugh over, so please, be kind.
> 
> please do leave a comment if you enjoy as that would make me vv happy and constructive criticism is very much appreciated, thank you.
> 
> also title comes from 'six weeks' by of monsters and men.
> 
> enjoy!

Witchers didn't feel emotions, at least that's what everyone said. Jaskier knew this but insisted it was false, he knew deep down that Geralt could feel, his pride was just simply too strong to overcome.

Jaskier knew because, in those small intimate moments between the two, he could see the looks in Geralt's eyes, how the emotion behind them was just crying to get out, but Geralt never let it. Couldn't let it.

Yennefer knew this too. She had spent more than enough time with Geralt, that she could feel the emotion radiating from him, but was intrigued at the fact that he never let it show.

She wasn't surprised at the amount of lust and passion that radiated off him whenever he was close to the human, but what piqued her interest was the intoxicating amounts of love, pure unadulterated love, that arose through the air when he was with the bard.

It made sense now why Geralt kept him around, why after all this time, he had never given in and killed the damn human.

It wasn't until the three were together in an inn that she finally felt the urge to do something about all the pent up emotion that he was feeling, it was so strong that she felt as though she could choke.

Jaskier was lying across the bed, staring intently into the fire, while yennefer sat in an armchair trying to focus on the notes she was reading for one of the Geralt's more recent contracts for an unknown creature.

Jaskier propped himself up on his elbows, “Yennefer?”

“What”, her tone came out harsher than expected but the bard didn't flinch, knowing all too well her feelings toward him.

“Well, i was thinking-”, yennefer scoffed quietly, “whilst Geralt is in the bath and seeing as we're both sort of connected to our dear Geralt, maybe we should learn to like each other- now if you don't want to, that's perfectly fine, i know i can be an annoying git sometimes, so i underst-”

“Okay, Jaskier”, she turned in her armchair so that her body was facing Jaskier, her notes now laying on the floor by the chair. Jaskier was a bit more than surprised to see that he had her full attention.

“Uh we- well. I didn't actually think I would get this far to be honest… what's your favourite colour?”, he shot a small smile towards her

“Oh for christ's sake”, she said as he frowned at her sudden use of harsher words. The mage stood up and walked slowly towards the bard, who was still sprawled on the bed. She kneeled on the bed beside him., tucking her arms under her knees.

“Isn't there something else you'd rather do. I myself am rather interested as to why Geralt keeps you around so much. Surely it's not just an emotional bond, possibly… physical?”, she asked with a sly smirk, as she started to trail her hands up his thighs and under his shirt, untucking it in the process, leaving her hands to rest at either side of his ribs.  
“i - well. I didn't know you were that interested in the subject”, he said, almost as a gasp as she pushed her hand down on his chest and his head hit the soft pillow.

“I've been studying the two of you”, she lifted her leg across him and scooted upwards, now straddling his hips, being very aware of the growing bulge between them, “the looks that you share, the smirks. I can almost smell the passion between you”, she pulled in close to his ear, “it's overwhelming”, she whispered, Jaskier shuddered slightly from the closeness.

Yennefer slipped her hands out from underneath his shirt and quickly undid the buttons, Jaskier also moved his hands so that he could undo her dress at the same time. There was a particular button that was irritating him judging by his facial expressions, so she grinded her hips against him which made him knit his eyebrows together with a pleasured moan.

She undid the rest of the buttons on her own dress as she slid out of it gracefully pulling it up and over her head, jaskier undid his pants and shimmied out of them rather un-gracefully, kicking them off the bed along with his shirt.

She started trailing wet sloppy kisses down his neck, biting at certain points, just to get the bard to make those little noises that she so liked. She dragged her nails down his chest as she went further down making him whine and whimper. She stopped at his growing erection and looked up at him, laughing slightly.

She had never seen him like this before, never heard him make these noises. She could definitely understand now why Geralt kept him. The idea of him being their own little plaything made a warm sensation spread in her lower belly.

She gripped his member with her hands and squeezed slightly, making him cry out. She then spat on the tip and used her hands to slowly massage it all over. She worked herself up to rubbing faster, wanting to torture the bard slightly.

Jaskier could feel the start of a building pressure inside him, he gripped the sheets beside him until his knuckles were white, as the mage thumbed over the tip of his cock, leaving him a flushed, breathless mess.

"Fu- uck...yenn-", he gasped.

" shhh", she pressed a finger to his lips as her other hand continued to stroke, " don't speak… just feel"

The mere thought of the situation, a very powerful, and very sexy mage, with this much control over the helpless bard, was almost too much for poor little Jaskier to handle.

"Ahh, f-fuck, yenn!", he cried out as he came into her hand, his eyebrows knitted together as he tried to get his breath back.

Yennefer smirked at him as she pulled back up to his face and leaned close into his ear, "my turn", she whispered, a seductive tone lingered in her voice.

Jaskier's eyes widened in a slight panic as he looked over at her, already positioning herself back over his hips.

"Oh yenn, as much as I would like to do that again, I am very much human and so I can't, an- oh! What is that?"

"Sweet, innocent little Jaskier. Just because you're human doesn't mean I won't use magic on you to get what I want", she said as she waved her fingers around his hardening cock. Jaskier gasped as she positioned herself and then sat on him, feeling his cock twitch at the sudden heat. He gasped through gritted teeth as she sped up the thrusting, moaning contentedly to themselves as she went.

"your reputation precedes you", she gasped.

" Yes, well, I've- ah, I've had a lot of practice, mmph", he moaned as her nails dug into his shoulders, that would definitely leave marks.

Yennefer cried out in pleasure as she managed to manoeuvre her way to the exact right spot that she needed. She kept thrusting for a while, jaskier panting and gasping, almost choking on the air, and yennefer controlling his movements to her own personal gain.

She could feel the pressure building in her stomach so she adjusted herself to start thrusting faster, letting the small whimpers coming from the bard help aid her in a release. She could feel him getting closer as well, the pained moans becoming more frantic the faster she went.

The bard let out a final shout, as he came inside her, his cries causing the mage to release as well, spasming around his throbbing dick. She fell over in a slump beside him, hair sticking to their sweaty foreheads.

“Do...do you think we should tell-”, he panted as yennefer cut him off.

“No, not yet. We wont have to tell him anyway, i'm sure the whole room smells of sex, he can probably smell it from the bath”. Jaskier grunted as he sat up swinging his legs to hang over the side of the bed. His eyes scanned the room for his fallen clothing, landing on a small pile in a corner. He walked over to pick it up, wavering slightly as he stopped, his legs appeared to feel like jelly.

“So”, he stopped for a second to think, “ this means we’re on good terms now, right. I mean we both seem to agree on one thing - the small pleasures that life can give us?”. He put his clothes back on rather ungracefully and then walked back over to sit on the bed next to a now dressed yennefer, he supposed he could blame magic for that.

She propped herself up against the headboard and faced Jaskier “i think it's best we continue this, it’ll strengthen our bond, and we both know that’ll make geralt happier. Even if he doesn’t show it. I don't like you, bard, but i like this”, Jaskier’s face became flushed as he looked down at his knees then back up to yennefer.

“And who knows, maybe we can include geralt one day?”, he smiled, fondly. It warmed yennefer in a way that made her want to protect him. To fight for him. To make sure that he was loved and cared for when he needed it.

“I like the way you think, bard”, she smirked at him as she ruffled his hair, and walked over to the armchair to continue her studying. She could feel his eyes burning into her head.

“You should get some rest jaskier, i imagine we’ll be rising early tomorrow”, she looked over to him as he nodded with a quiet ‘mhmm’ sound, positioning himself on his side to get comfortable on the mattress. Yennefer watched as his eyes fluttered shut and he let out a content sigh.

A small creak woke her from her thoughts as geralt emerged from the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist. He looked from jaskier to yennefer then let out a small “hmm”. Yennefer smirked and shook her head as she went back to her reading.


End file.
